<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сукин сын Джек Девлин by azzy_aka_papademon, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712996">Сукин сын Джек Девлин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon'>azzy_aka_papademon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021'>WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tin Star (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Don’t copy to another site, Drugs, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, алкоголь, нагота, наркотики, насилие, телесные повреждения</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шериф Джек Девлин бухает виски, месится с байкерами, блядует с женщинами и никогда не раскаивается.</p><p>Sheriff Jack Devlin drinks whiskey, fights bikers, fucks women, and never repents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сукин сын Джек Девлин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Трек: Nathaniel Rateliff &amp; The Night Sweats - S.O.B.<br/>Видео: сериал "Стальная звезда"/Tin Star, первый сезон</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>S.O.B.</strong>
</p><p>I'm gonna need someone to help me<br/>
I'm gonna need somebody's hand<br/>
I'm gonna need someone to hold me down<br/>
I'm gonna need someone to care<br/>
I'm gonna writhe and shake my body<br/>
I'll start pulling out my hair<br/>
I'm going to cover myself with the ashes of you<br/>
And nobody's gonna give a damn</p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">read more</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p>Son of a bitch, give me a drink<br/>
One more night<br/>
This can't be me<br/>
Son of a bitch<br/>
If I can't get clean<br/>
I'm gonna drink my life away</p>

<p>Now for seventeen years I've been throwing them back<br/>
Seventeen more will bury me<br/>
Can somebody please just tie me down<br/>
Or somebody give me a goddamn drink</p>

<p>Son of a bitch, give me a drink<br/>
One more night<br/>
This can't be me<br/>
Son of a bitch<br/>
If I can't get clean<br/>
I'm gonna drink my life away<br/>
Hey, yeah</p>

<p>My heart was breaking, hands are shaking<br/>
Bugs are crawling all over me<br/>
My heart was breaking, hands are shaking<br/>
Bugs are crawling all over me<br/>
My heart was breaking, hands are shaking<br/>
Bugs are crawling all over me<br/>
My heart was aching, my hands are shaking<br/>
Bugs are crawling all over me</p>

<p>Son of a bitch, give me a drink<br/>
One more night<br/>
This can't be me<br/>
Son of a bitch<br/>
If I can't get clean<br/>
I'm gonna drink my life away<br/>
Son of a bitch, give me a drink<br/>
Son of a bitch<br/>
This can't be me<br/>
Son of a bitch<br/>
If I can't get clean<br/>
I'm gonna drink my life away</p>
</dd>
</dl><p>
  <strong>Сукин сын (перевод)</strong>
</p><p>Мне понадобится чья-нибудь помощь,<br/>
Мне понадобится чьё-нибудь плечо,<br/>
Меня нужно будет сдерживать,<br/>
За мной нужно будет присматривать.<br/>
Я буду кривляться и трястись всем телом,<br/>
Я начну рвать на себе волосы,<br/>
Я осыплю себя твоим прахом,<br/>
А всем будет пофиг.</p><p>Сукин сын,<br/>
Налей мне выпить.<br/>
Очередной вечер -<br/>
Это не я, не может быть.<br/>
Сукин сын,<br/>
Если я не закодируюсь,<br/>
Я пробухаю всю свою жизнь.</p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">читать дальше</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p>Семнадцать лет я закидывал за шиворот,<br/>
Ещё таких семнадцать — и дальше только могила.<br/>
Прошу, хоть кто-нибудь, свяжите меня!<br/>
Или налейте мне этого дрянного пойла...</p>

<p>Сукин сын,<br/>
Налей мне выпить,<br/>
Очередной вечер -<br/>
Это не я, не может быть.<br/>
Сукин сын,<br/>
Если я не закодируюсь,<br/>
Я пробухаю всю свою жизнь.</p>

<p>Мое сердце выскакивает из груди, руки трясутся, а по всему телу ползают букашки<br/>
Мое сердце выскакивает из груди, руки трясутся, а по всему телу ползают букашки<br/>
Мое сердце выскакивает из груди, руки трясутся, а по всему телу ползают букашки<br/>
Мое сердце выскакивает из груди, руки трясутся, а по всему телу ползают букашки</p>

<p>Сукин сын,<br/>
Налей мне выпить,<br/>
Очередной вечер -<br/>
Это не я, не может быть.<br/>
Сукин сын,<br/>
Если я не закодируюсь,<br/>
Я пробухаю всю свою жизнь.
</p>
</dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>